To integrate numerous components within a small form factor electronic device, individual components of the electronic device are often arranged in close proximity with respect to one another to maximize space available within the device. Adhesively joining housing components together is one way in which to save space in housing designs in which space is at a premium, as space normally occupied by fasteners and fastening features is freed up. Adhesive joints can also be effective at preventing dust and/or moisture ingress between the housing components. Unfortunately, when one of the housing components includes a laminated structure, exertion of a removal force upon the laminated structure to overcome an adhesive bond joining the housing components can result in damage occurring to the laminated structure in the form of delamination. When the laminated structure includes high cost components along the lines of a display panel, this type of damage can incur significant costs to rework or replace the damaged components. Furthermore, at least a portion of a component damaged in this way can remain adhered to one of the housing components, which can require time-consuming clean up before the housing component can be reused.